Luka Skywalker
by SlayQueen16
Summary: Life was never easy for a Skywalker. Throw in a tyrannical empire, a few twists and turns in her love life, and Luka's life is flipped upside down. Fem!Luke
1. Farmgirl with a Dream

**Story: Luka Skywalker**

 **Chapter One: Farmgirl with a Dream**

His breaths came out harshly as he hugged the wall, clenching his blaster to his chest. He peered around the corner and saw a fleet of Stormtroopers running along the hall. He pulled back. He tried to keep his heart from racing, but the fear and adrenaline was coursing through him like five cups of coffee. He hoped all of them ignored him.

But that wasn't to be.

Several Stormtroopers walked towards him, blasters up and ready to fire. His heart raced even harder in his chest. He knew he had to act. He stepped out from the wall he hugged to fire first at the his enemies. It disoriented them. That was his chance! He thundered down the long strip of platform to his ship and only got a few paced before he got a taste of his own medicine. He collapsed to the floor from the result of a blaster to the calf.

"Ugh," he groaned softly, fingers closer inching to his fallen blasters.

A white boot stepped on his weapon, stopping all of his attempts at fighting back.

"You're coming with us, prince," the other Stormtrooper behind him said.

He lifted up Leo and dragged him. All the prince could do now was hope…. Hope that his droid carried out its mission and delivered its message and brought someone to his, the _rebellion's_ ,rescue.

X

"Luka, time to get up!"

She squinted at the screeching sound and shut her eyes tighter as she pretended it was just part of what had previously been a very good dream.

"Luka, get up!"

Not now. She growled viscerally as she rolled over to her other side and forced her pillow over her ears to block out the noise. She tried to imagine herself in a more peaceful setting. It would be warm, so warm that the sunshine would melt on her body and cover her in its glorious love. She smiled as she surrounded herself with the gentle serenity of pounding waves. She let out a sigh as she pretended to feel the cool sand in her toes. Her eyelids drooped down lazily.

"Luka!"

Her pillow was viciously forced from her hands.

"Grrr-aphh!" she yelled out.

"Get up! You promised me we'd look for droids today! Now get up!"

"Fine," she mumbled sleepily.

She sat up reluctantly, blonde hair sticking up everywhere at odd and awkward angles making her look someone zapped a bolt of electricity through it. She supposed she shouldn't have gone to bed with a wet head. Sleepily, she ran a hand down her face and got up, prompting her uncle to go which thankfully he did.

When the door shut she dropped her pajamas to the floor and began dressing for the day. She slipped on her multilayered white shirt that's best suited for fighting the summer heat of Tatooine by using the first two sweat soaked layers to cool down her body. Then she pulled on a pair of dark green pants and boots before she grasped her long red scarf and tied in a double ascot tie around her neck loose enough so she can pull up one of the folds to cover her mouth and nose when sandstorms occur. Finally, she pulled her messy hair into a high ponytail for efficiency. She was ready for the day.

Luka and Uncle Owen were out in the desert, waiting for Jawas to bring the new merchandise.

The teen's arms were crossed over her chest, wind brushing her blonde hair and layers of clothing all around. It was clear she wasn't amused whatsoever. She didn't particularly enjoy waiting and shopping for things; she'd prefer tinkering away on her cruiser and piloting it around. That sounded heavenly actually. She wondered how long this would take before getting back to her garage. Maybe if she could actually get away with sneaking off and ditching her uncle all together for something that didn't particularly bore her to tears.

"They're here."

"Huh?" she asked, brought out of her thought process.

Uncle Owen grumbled, "Let's go, Luka. Look at the R2 units for me, would you?"

Her lips quirked in slight embarrassment, but she shook her head in dismissal. She stepped forward as the big transport vehicle that held all sorts of droids for sell. She watched as the Jawas unloaded their merchandise and put it up for sell for the farmers.

There wasn't a lot to sell in a deserted desert like this since people were rather hard to come by in certain areas of this planet. But her long hours tinkering away on various machines, learning how it worked fairly well since there wasn't much else to do here. So she knew exactly when she was being had by some shady Jawas.

"Get the red one, Luka. Come on now," she heard her uncle say.

As the little R2 unit rolled forward leaving a smoke trail behind the blonde easily pointed out, "But Uncle Owen its carburetor is fried. Let's get the blue one; I can't see anything wrong with it."

"Alright fine," he grumbled, paying the Jawas.

They got home. Luka was in the garage with two droids, tinkering away at R2-D2, having C-3PO soak in some oil to loosen up every sand filled joint. Stuff like this just melted the hours away and kept her somewhat entertained. The only time when, just about every hour of every day was spent busting her butt with back breaking labor, was during the harvest and seeding. But that was only twice a year.

"So, Ms.…," C-3PO said, fishing for her name.

"Luka."

"… Ms. Luka—"

"Just call me Luka. The whole Miss thing really isn't necessary," she laughed shortly.

"So Ms. Luka," he continued anyway and she just rolled her eyes in amusement, "what exactly are you doing with R2—"

Suddenly, a holographic image appeared before all of them, knocking both Luka and C-3PO back in surprise. What appeared in front of them was a miniature version of an attractive, tall, brown haired man dressed in white. It instantly captured the blonde's attention.

"Help me, Obi-wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," the mysterious man said on a continuous loop.

Her blue eyes were affixed on the holographic image as she scooted closer to it.

"Who is he? He's so pretty," she said, somewhat gushing at the mystery man.

"I believe that's Prince Leo, Ms. Luka," C-3PO informed.

…

She plopped down at the kitchen table. "Luka Skywalker reporting for another boring dinner," she said, sounding about as unenthusiastic as a person could be.

"Don't say that, Luka," Uncle Owen chided, eating his bowl of dinner.

"But it's true," she said, words muffled by the hand on the side of her face was resting on. "Farming, feeding people, the family business? I'd be down with that…," she sat up and looked her aunt and uncle in the face, blue eyes blazing with determination, "but in case you hadn't noticed there's a huge rebellion going on out there. So why am I stuck here instead of going out there taking down these stormtroopers, joining the rebellion, and ending this oppressive empire? I mean… where's my adventure?"

Both Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru exchanged a look between one another before Uncle Owen faced Luka again. His face was set and equal if not greater determination was in his eyes too.

"I've told you a thousand times: no, you're not old enough. Wait another year for both me and your aunt's sake. Please," he said.

"You said that last year and the year before that," she said earnestly. "By the time you say yes I'll be too old to join."

"That's the idea," he said.

"Owen!" Aunt Beru exclaimed. She sensed by now, the argument has happened multiple times, when this was starting to go too far.

"What? You heard her? She's just going to get herself killed. Is that what you want, Beru? Luka dead?"

"Of course not!" she said.

Luka was growing more frustrated by the minute. So the idea was to never let her go and cage her here forever on the farmlands and never have a taste of adventure? All because she might die for the cause? Ridiculous! It wasn't as if she was a reckless idiot with a death wish. She just wanted excitement in her life and to do good while living her exciting life. Was that honestly too much to ask for?

"Then why are we even having this argument?" Uncle Owen questioned his wife, throwing his hands into the air.

"Well, do you want to keep her miserable on this farm for the rest of her life? Hmm?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Well, maybe if you'd—"

"Stop it. STOP IT!" Luka said, standing up. Her bowl of soup splattered all over the table in her haste to get their attention. "Enough fighting! This isn't worth it. Just please drop it. I hate when you guys fight, okay?"

The room fell into an awkward silence as the teen began cleaning up her mess just to avoid eye contact with them. She hoped they'd apologize to each other and drop this whole discussion. How could one simple request lead to such a mess? She didn't know, but in all honesty it didn't damper her determination to be a rebel and stop the empire, just put on pause and saved for later when things weren't so charged between all of them.

After ten minutes of no apologies or any words of any kind being spoken Luka spoke up, "Apologize. The both of you. Please." she looked at them insistently.

If there was one thing adults had problems was dealing with apologies. From Luka's experience, a lot of people feel that if they've done nothing wrong they don't need to apologize which is true, but if you hurt someone's feelings you need to apologize for that and be sincere for that otherwise that person is going to stay mad at you. Honestly, the teen felt like she was teaching preschoolers the basic rules of getting along with people. She shouldn't have to play peacemaker with her aunt and uncle. They should be able do that just fine on their own. Should.

"I'm sorry, Beru, for yelling at you like that. That was harsh," Uncle Owen admonished.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled either," Aunt Beru said, looking over at her husband.

Luka sighed in relief.

"Now, give each other a hug," she said playfully as if she was speaking to kindergarteners.

Uncle Owen gave her look for the mocking tone her voice, but hugged Aunt Beru back when her arms wrapped around his torso. It all made Luka smile at the fact that things were alright again. She'd bring up this topic later when emotions weren't so raw; she was too determined and stubborn to give up her dream of doing her part in helping the rebels. But it didn't mean she wasn't upset that her dream wasn't happening right now.

"I… I have to go," she said, putting her silverware down and standing up.

She exited her home. She wouldn't dare admit she was pouting in disappointment, but she was indeed pouting. She looked to the sky, beyond this boring desert planet at the two beautiful suns setting in the horizon, painting the sky orange and pink. It was gorgeous and distant and so alluring. She wanted to explore, be free, and live out her dreams. But she was anchored here. Forever it seemed.

She tore her blue eyes away from the pretty foreign imagery, deciding to check on the droids. She wanted some sort of distraction to clear her mind and miserable thoughts in her head. But when she entered all she saw was a distraught C-3PO and no R2-D2. What?

"Oh, Ms. Luka!" he cried out. "I didn't mean to he—"

"Where did he go?" she interrupted swiftly, rather desperately as she scanned her little work garage.

"He went to go carry out what his master instructed. I couldn't stop him."

"Ugh," she let out a long breath. She ran a hand down her face and said. "Come on, C-3PO, we're going to get him back."

 **Author's Note: please review.**


	2. An Old Hermit's Guidance

**Beru Skywalker: Yeah, there sadly isn't a lot of Fem!Luke fics out there. And since I've written other fem fics I decided this would be cool and fun to try. So thank you for the review and compliments.**

 **Chapter Two: An Old Hermit's Guidance**

On her speeder she zoomed throughout the desert planes, scarf up over her mouth so that sand wouldn't fly in it. All the while C-3PO was complaining and practically screaming that she was going too fast. And to that she told him to shut because her aunt and uncle were going to kill her if she didn't get R2-D2 back before they checked in the morning. She didn't want to be in trouble right before the Rebellion Recruits come this week. She had to convince them to let her go after all. And she didn't want—

"Ah!"

She screamed softly when her speeder was suddenly disrupted and she went flying from it. She rolled across the rock face from the force of the landing until her back hit a boulder stopping her entirely. But it knocked the breath out of her and left her back rather sore. She groaned weakly.

She blinked her blue orbs open lazily. She kept her eyes open, trying to focus on what was going on hazily. The front of her speeder crashed into the other side of the mountain as C-3PO was being captured by the Jawas she bought him from. Her eyes narrowed in irritation; this wasn't acceptable in the slightest. For crying out loud, she went to get back one of her droids, but now her other droid is being stolen too. Absolutely not.

She pressed her little calloused palms on the cold ground, lifting her tiny body up, but her arms trembled violently and eventually gave out. She grunted in pain and frustration. She tried again — never one to give up. But suddenly, the Jawas were knocked away from an unknown source and the net was removed from C-3PO.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" the golden droid shouted in ecstasy at someone Luka couldn't see.

Then she watched as a pair of boots walked towards her before a hand appeared into her line of sight. "Here," she heard someone say. She took the hand and was pretty sure she saw the face of the old hermit her aunt and uncle told her to stay away from.

"Um, hi," she said rather uncertainly as she steadied herself on her feet, "are you by any chance Obi-wan Kenobi?"

"I was," he said.

She frowned confusedly. What did he mean by 'was' Obi-wan Kenobi? It's either you are or you aren't someone.

"Then this is your R2-D2 unit," she said.

He frowned, "I don't ever remember owning a droid?"

"Well, these droids clearly know you, so I don't know what else to tell you," she said with a small smile.

She leant over to attend to her speeder which, thankfully, didn't take too much damage from her little drive by from the Jawas. After all, considering how much tinkers with her speeder it would be a surprise that it wasn't durable and in good condition.

"Are you aware that you're bleeding?"

"What?!" she exclaimed in surprise.

Her wide blue eyes found the blood running down on her side. And it seemed that now she was aware of the injury the stinging pain finally hit her. She groaned. She sagged against her speeder, holding onto her side, hunched over. She supposed no one could fall at that rate of speed without breaking skin, but that didn't mean she was happy about it.

"We should head back to my home. You need to clean up," he said.

"Okay," she agreed easily.

…

She sat down with a large sigh. Thankfully, the cut at her side was shallow enough it was easy to patch up and simple pain medication dealt with this. She considered herself lucky, but she wasn't too happy about the fact that part of her white shirt was ripped and stained with blood. Stupid Jawas….

"Here's your tea, Luka," he said, handing her the mug as he sat across from her at the table.

"Thank you," she smiled, taking a sip. "So… how did you know where I was?"

"The force," he said simply.

Confusion etched all along the features of her faces. The force? Really? That's old fairy tail stuff — stories to entertain children before bedtime. Once you start entering adulthood you stop believing in things like that. Even people like Luka knew that was rather ridiculous, even if would be kind of cool for something like the force to exist. Even though she wasn't really fully knowledgeable as to what the force actually was. Her aunt and uncle didn't really allow for that to be spoken in their house, but she's heard about it from her friends.

"Um, what's the force?" she asked, feeling a little dumb for not knowing.

"It's a life energy that surrounds us, binds us to the universe," he said simply, making her feel a little bit better about her ignorance. "This is what gives a Jedi their power."

"A Jedi? Is that what you are?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he nodded, "and you are too."

Her blonde eyebrows flew up into her swept bangs in sheer surprise. Her a Jedi? That's just ridiculous. That would mean she'd have to be special and be aware of the force. She's never felt anything that binds and surrounds every living thing. The only thing she's aware of is how boring her life is on the desert farm.

"Me? A Jedi?" she asked, thrown off by this. "I'm not a Jedi. You've got the wrong person."

"You are Luka Skywalker, aren't you?" he smiled at her somewhat amusedly.

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Then you're Anakin Skywalker's child — a fellow Jedi Knight."

She immediately perked up at the mention of her dad who she never really heard anything about in her life. Her aunt and uncle always got very uncomfortable whenever she asked about her parents.

"You know my dad?!" she gasped in surprise.

He sighed, looking reverent, "Yes, we fought in the Clone Wars together…. He was a good friend." he leant down to get something off his shelf. "I believe this is yours."

She stood up and took the metal piece from the elderly man's hand curiously. This was something from her dad? Her actual dad? Really? It didn't really look like much as she examined it. By then her blue eyes suddenly locked onto a little button on the side of it. Hmm? She pressed it curiously.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

A short blue beam of light burst from its hilt, surprising the blonde quite a bit. She looked at it, wondering why it was short like this. It seemed like it should be longer, yet this size felt right to her. But she doubted this was the right size for her father unless he stood at five feet as well. She highly doubted that.

Many questions came out all at once, "What's this? Is it broken?"

Obi-wan chuckled at her for her antics. The bright eyed looks of wonderment, the joy in her face, and the curiosity all reminded him of the young padawan he took under his wing all those years ago. Maybe this time he'd actually do it to justice.

"Considering your father was a padawan when he made this particular deadly weapon," he leant over to switch it off, "it's bound to have some malfunctions. But… I think it suits you."

"So… this is really mine?" she asked, still looking excited.

"Yes, I—"

"Ms. Luka! Ms. Luka!" C-3PO interrupted swiftly, entering the room. "Did you show him the hologram of the prince? Did you?"

She jumped slightly in surprise as she looked over at the droid. She was fairly immersed in the conversation with Obi-wan about her father. And honestly, she wished C-3PO hadn't interrupted, but there was still a prince that needed saving.

"Prince?" Obi-wan questioned.

"Oh, yeah, Prince Leo," she said.

She pressed a few buttons on R2-D2 and its hologram of the prince showed up. Once his message was delivered Luka looked over at the Jedi curiously to see what they should do about this. She didn't know what to do, but she knew that she wanted to help. Maybe… maybe this could be the adventure she's been seeking.

"We need to leave right now. Imperial forces are probably searching everywhere on this planet," he said.

"They're looking for these droids, right?" she asked slowly.

"Correct."

"Then that means they've probably tracked down the Jawas that sold them, and then they'll trace it back to… UNCLE OWEN AND AUNT BERU!" she exclaimed, mortified. She stood up so quickly she was dizzy for a moment. "I… I have to get out of here!"

She thundered across the hermit's home, threw open the door, and climbed into her speeder. The last thing she heard from Obi-wan before she started up the engine was:

"Wait, Luka!"

And then she was gone.

She hoped against hope that her aunt and uncle would be okay and she'd make it in time. Her foot pressed harder against the gas, pretty much flooring it. She flew across the desert sands, focused intently on the task at hand. She had to save them and protect them. She didn't know how, but she didn't care. She just knew that she had to.

She came to a skittering stop when she arrived at the farm. She jumped off of it and looked over at the area and a loud gasp left her like she'd been punched in the gut.

Her aunt and uncle charred remains laid out of the burnt to a crisp home she'd grown up in. She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, and yet she couldn't look away. The image of the last nineteen years of her life charcoaled to bits and pieces, never to go back to.

Sure, she wanted an adventure those droids and that hermit promised, but not at the cost of the family and life she had before. This wasn't an adventure anymore. It was serious, _deadly_ serious. Fighting as a rebel and going up against the Empire wasn't exactly as romantic of a fantasy as she thought.

"Luka," she heard none other than Obi-wan's breathless voice behind her. "Oh… my."

"This isn't what I asked for."

She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder gently. So she looked up curiously and saw his face soften reassuringly. She tried to return a smile, but she didn't have it in her. That usually spark in her dimmed at the sight of her aunt and uncle's charred remains outside of her childhood home. In fact, it felt as if a crushing weight was on her shoulders threatening to sink her into the sand beneath her feet.

"No one asks for this," he said. "But we move on, that's how life works."

"Does it ever get easier?" she asked.

"What? Life?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said softly, "does it get easy?"

He looked at her skeptically. He knew this stung, the entire ordeal, but the truth of the matter wasn't something she wasn't going to like. He's experienced life, of course, and he had a good few years under his belt. So he knew the answer quite clearly. But the question is:

"What would like me to say?" he asked.

"Lie to me," she said.

Obi-wan regarded her skeptically at first, but understanding soon dawned on him. He began to walk, assuming she'd follow, and she did.

"Yes, it's terribly simple. The good guys are always stalwart and true, the bad guys are easily distinguished by their pointy horns or black hats, we defeat them and always save the day, no one ever dies, and we live happily ever after," he concluded.

She wasn't one to incur lying or appreciate it, but she asked and she needed it. Even though she didn't have faith that it would work, but she could feel the weight lifting off her shoulders a bit. It was the break from the harsh reality of the universe she needed. And, of course, the younger of the two couldn't help the appreciation she had for her knew mentor-like friend.

"Liar," she teased, some of that playfulness coming back.

 **Author's Note: please review.**


End file.
